In a conventional copying apparatus, for example, as an image forming apparatus, when troubles, such as out-of-sheets and jam, occurs, a message which represents such troubles is displayed in a displaying section provided on an operation panel, or a place where such troubles occur is displayed by a display lamp, for example, so that warning is given to an operator about its countermeasures against the troubles.
However, only if the message or the place where the troubles occurred is displayed, an operator who is inexperienced in the copying apparatus cannot easily deal with the troubles according to the warning. Jam of sheets which relatively occurs at high frequency and of which countermeasures are troublesome is particularly serious.
Therefore, in order to solve such a problem, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 4-84174/1992 (Tokukaihei 4-84174) suggests an arrangement that when a trouble occurs, a content of the trouble is displayed as a message on a displaying section, and that accordingly the place where the trouble occurred is opened according to the message.
Concretely, when jam and a situation that replacement of a process cartridge is required occur, an image forming operation is suspended at first. Next, a content of a trouble flickers on a display as a message, and according to this, the process cartridge automatically moves to a evacuation position and after an upper cover is released, an unit member on a jam occurring place is directly displayed by a display flickering sign such as an arrow. This makes it possible to easily find a transferring material which has been jammed from an upper position of an apparatus main body and to remove the jammed transferring material.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 59-78372/1984 (Tokukaisho 59-78372) discloses an arrangement that a state of a copying apparatus, such as an open/shut state and failure of a door, and each component of the copying apparatus are graphically displayed and that messages of the above states are displayed.
However, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 4-84174/1992 (Tokukaihei 4-84174), when a trouble occurring place automatically starts to open according to display of a content of a trouble, the trouble is easily dealt with, but it is difficult especially from its structural aspect to provide an opening structure for carrying out the above opening operation to an image forming apparatus with a complicated arrangement. Moreover, in the case where an operator does not expect the opening operation, the operator is possibly in a danger.
In addition, in the arrangement of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 59-78372/1984 (Tokukaisho 59-78372), since a state of a copying apparatus, such as a failure, is simply displayed as a static image, in the case where jam occurs in a present copying apparatus which requires a complicated operation for removing jam, such as a high-speed apparatus which is capable of carrying out copying on a plurality of sheets at a high speed, there arises a problem that an operator who is inexperienced in the apparatus cannot easily remove jam based upon the above display.
In addition, in the arrangement of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 59-78372/1984 (Tokukaisho 59-78372), since a state of a copying apparatus, such as a failure, is simply displayed as a static image, in the present malfunctioned copying apparatus which requires many kinds of and complicated operations to be operated by an operator in order that an image forming apparatus forms a next image, such as supplying of toner, replacing of a disposed toner bottle, supplying of sheets, changing of a document direction in a variable magnification copying mode, installation of an option unit, there arises a problem that an operator who is inexperienced in the apparatus cannot easily perform the operations based upon the above display.